


Public Relations

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, okay short story: shiro is running for governor and keith is his arm candy husband, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith gets bored at galas and fundraisers, but Shiro likes seeing Keith in all those suits. (Late) for Sheith Month Day One:Yes, Sir.





	Public Relations

Most of Keith's energy was used in remembering to keep good posture.

The other half of it was used to process what these assholes were trying to tell him. Or sell him.

Really, he couldn't tell.

He was happy for Shiro, genuinely. It wasn't every day that your husband runs for governor and lets you tag along, even though you're a killjoy.

Keith sighed. Shiro _did_ look like state material in that suit. Keith had made sure the tailor took it in for a fit that was tight as possible. And from what he could tell, most of the wives here were enjoying the view.

Lifting his drink off the bar counter, Keith crossed the gala floor to join Shiro, stepping to his side and lightly grabbing his elbow. Shiro turned, smiling down at him, and Keith couldn't help but return a small grin.

The fundraiser was going perfectly. Shiro assistant, Allura, had helped Keith coordinate the event, and he couldn't wait to thank her again. He did a quick scan of the room and saw her perched on a stool in the corner, checking off things on her clipboard.

Keith gingerly slid his arm to hook around Shiro's, and once the conversation was at a lull, Keith said, "Excuse me, but I do need to have a word with the man of the evening."

The small cluster nodded politely, and both Keith and Shiro moved to shake several hands before stepping out into the plaza's hall, outside the din of the party.

Shiro was still grinning, showing his toothy smile he didn't use on commercials. He looked like he was about to go on a rollercoaster. "It's going well, isn't it?"

Keith smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. I think everyone enjoys watching you walk around."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Really? Me?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Keith tilted his head up at Shiro. "Everyone _is_ here for you, aren't they?"

Shiro lowered his head to Keith's ear. He could smell the alcohol in Shiro's breath as he whispered against his neck. "Are you for me, too, baby?"

Keith knew they shouldn't make a scene like this - anyone could be come into the hotel and see them. "Shiro, we're married. Of course I'm here for you." Keith felt a hand wrap around his waist, and turned to look at Shiro. His eyes weren't quite glazed over, but he could tell he had a drink or two more than they had planned. "C'mon," Keith said, and grabbing his free arm, Keith pulled Shiro into the bathroom next to the event room, and stuffed him in the furthest stall.

Shiro huffed as Keith locked the door, and immediately pressed himself flushed against Keith's chest. "I gotta get back out there, Keith."

Keith put his hands on Shiro's chest, slowly smoothing down the front of his jacket, and undoing the clasp. "Not yet," Keith explained. "First the hors d'oeuvres have to circulate, then the waiters bring in the wine to go along with the desert plates, then Allura gives a speech followed by champagne, and _lastly_ you have to go up on stage for the final toast and farewell."

Shiro's head rolled back as Keith finished unbuttoning his white dress shirt, and spread his hands out on his exposed skin. "Fuck," He whispered, and tugged Keith closer by the hips. "You're driving me crazy in that suit."

Keith wanted to laugh. Compared to Shiro, he was a thin, scowling, and untamed brat. But Shiro's face suggested otherwise. Keith swallowed. "I just picked it up the other day - I already have one just like it in black."

Shiro leaned forward and started kissing Keith's neck, making him slump against the bathroom stall. "You _know_ you look good in red," Shiro growled, biting into Keith's skin. Keith jumped, and panicked thinking about a hickey before resigning himself to Shiro kissing the spot over and over. "I couldn't concentrate on anything but watching you in the crowd."

Keith moaned, louder than he'd normally allow for a public place. "Shiro, please-"

Shiro's hands moved up his torso until they were tangled in Keith's hair, pulling hard. Keith's head knocked against the bathroom stall, and he almost _wanted_ to see stars. "I saw that guy buy you a drink. You're mine, you know that, baby? _Mine_."

Keith felt his boner rub against Shiro's thigh, and his back arched off the door. "Y-Yeah," Keith managed, swallowing as Shiro's mouth was on him again. "I'm yours, sir."

Shiro shuddered against Keith, kissing the smirk off his face. His tongue pressed against his lips, and Keith let him take over as he palmed his way down Shiro's torso, attempting to deftly undo his belt.

Never one to be outdone, Shiro easily grappled Keith's waist, ripping out his belt and pushing down his pants to hang around his ankles. Keith had hardly managed to undo Shiro's zipper and buttons as he was lifted against the stall door by Shiro's warm arms, forcing his legs to wrap around Shiro's waist.

Keith grunted as his back hit the shaking door. "Shiro-"

Shiro growled. "What was that?"

Keith swallowed, squirming in Shiro's arms as he breathed, "Sir."

Shiro leaned forward, pressing his mouth onto his neck's flushed skin. "Good boy."

Keith felt Shiro's fist circle his dick, hidden under his shirt. _God_ , there'd be wrinkles. Keith hissed as Shiro repeatedly rubbed his thumb into Keith's dick, playing with the head. When Shiro teased his finger over the slit, Keith jerked, letting out a moan that any passerby could hear outside the bathroom.

Precum spilled out, dripping onto Shiro's fingers. Idly, Shiro brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Keith cursed, bucking his hips into the air.

Shiro grinned. "You're a little slut, aren't you?"

Keith shuddered, feeling a rush of heat hit his stomach.

"Yes, sir."

Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith, murmuring into his open mouth. "You're doing so good, baby," Keith's chest got tight at Shiro's words, and his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down again for a longer kiss, slipping his tongue into Shiro's mouth and earning a moan.

Keith could feel Shiro's hips move to tilt downwards, enough that Keith could tell he was hard, too.

Without much restraint - and blaming it on lack of time - Keith leveraged himself with Shiro's shoulders so that he could grind his ass into Shiro's cock, straining against his underwear. His briefs were already hanging low on his hips, and Keith couldn't help it - he pushed them down without Shiro's direction, and grabbed his dick.

Shiro's head practically hit the door behind Keith, curling into his hand. Keith pumped a few times before Shiro grabbed Keith's jacket by the lapels, pushing his hand through his inner pockets until he found a condom and a small vial of lube.

He heard Shiro mutter a curse. "You're such a whore for me you _planned_ this?"

Keith smirked, ignoring the way his brain melted at the thought of being Shiro's little _whore_ , dipping his hand to cradle Shiro's balls. "Oops."

Almost dropping the wrapper and bottle, Shiro pushed Keith harder against the door, shoving condom wrapper between his teeth.

Keith almost wanted to spit it out, maybe get a few spankings.

His internal clock told him otherwise.

Shiro leaned forward, spreading the lube on his fingers before tucking the bottle into Keith's front pocket. Keith unconsciously spread his legs further, waiting for Shiro's fingers to sink in. He closed his eyes, instead feeling Shiro's lips on his earlobe, bitting down.

"Spreading your legs out for me? What a good boy; what a good little _slut_."

Keith couldn't hold back his gasp as Shiro pushed the first part of his finger in him, slowly working him open, quickly adding a second finger in. Keith looked down to watch Shiro's hand work him open, and saw his dick was leaking onto the front of his shirt.

Shiro met his eyes, looking at the wet stain on his shirt. "Making a mess for me, baby?"

Keith sucked in breath as Shiro's third finger slipped in him, trying to mumble a response through his moan.

Shiro crooked his fingers, making Keith groan, momentarily dazed over. "What was that?"

"Yes, sir," Keith managed, slurring his words around the condom wrapper in his mouth. Shiro's fingers were slowly pulled out, and Keith whined until he watched Shiro take out the wrapper and the bottle again, unrolling the condom onto him, and spreading lube onto his dick, stroking himself a few times before he shivered, tossing the bottle to the ground.

Both of Shiro's arms wrapped around Keith's middle, pushing him up further so Shiro could slide under him, his dick rubbing against his ass.

Keith tried pushing himself down, but Shiro stopped him with a bite to the front of his neck. Keith swallowed with difficulty. There'd be no mistake about that - he'd have to text Allura and ask if she had any makeup with her.

It wouldn't be the first time.

"Don't be so greedy, baby," Shiro warned, before he moved his hand to position his dick right at Keith's entrance to gently push his head in, making Keith arch his back.

"Yes, sir," Keith's voice already cracked. Shiro's head was always the hardest part to adjust to, feeling it push all the way through him.

Once Keith bottomed out, he finally felt he could breathe normally. Shiro was kissing his face all over, finally nipping at Keith's lips, bringing him to attention. Keith let himself be pulled into the kiss, arms shaking from having Shiro inside him - not even while touching the ground.

"Good job, baby," Shiro whispered, giving his first gentle thrust, shifting inside of him. Keith melted - but really, he knew he didn't want this. He knew they didn't have _time_ for this.

"Sir," Keith could feel Shiro's muscles tense every time he gave a small thrust, trying to make himself go slowly. Keith whispered. "Shiro, I'm fine- Sir, I need you _now_ ,"

He could see Shiro's forehead crease, fighting himself. Keith knew he'd won once he saw Shiro nod, immediately giving a sharp snap of his hips up into Keith. "I love it when you want my cock, baby," Shiro grunted, unable to find a rhythm yet. Keith was almost drooling as he felt Shiro's dick get farther in him, skimming his prostrate with his shallow thrusts.

"Get _in_ me, Shiro," Keith growled, unable to hold back, his entire body on fire. "I'm not going to brea-"

Keith screamed. Loudly.

Shiro immediately shifted in order to clasp a hand around Keith's mouth, forcing him to breath from his nose, barely taking in enough air to calm his heart down. Keith knew exactly how big Shiro felt in him and how full he got, but Keith was always surprised by the shot of pure heat that came from Shiro hitting his prostrate.

"Baby, you okay?" Shiro hadn't moved his hand. Keith didn't blame him.

Instead Keith nodded, mumbling behind Shiro's hand. "Yes, sir."

Shiro exhaled, tucking a bit of Keith's hair behind his ear. "You gotta try to keep quiet, okay, baby?"

Keith's chest was still heaving. His eyes were blurry, and he looked into Shiro's worried eyes. "I _want_ you."

Keith watched Shiro's eyes close, and felt his cock twitch inside of him. Bracing both his hands on Keith's waist, Shiro let their noses brush for a second. "Anything you want, baby. I'm yours."

Sighing, Keith opened his mouth in a silent groan as Shiro began thrusting into him again, rattling the door behind them. Sure, Shiro sometimes obliged Keith with the dirty talk, but really, what Keith loved about Shiro was how gentle he really was.

Keith felt Shiro's hand slide from his waist down to his dick, and his stomach contracted when Shiro spit into his hand, working it along Keith's cock.

"Shiro-" Keith bit his lip. He was never good with overstimulation, and Shiro's touching him everywhere was starting to drive him crazy. He forced the rest of his sentence out. "I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead, baby," Shiro grunted, quickly cupping his hand around Keith's head to try and stop his cum from ruining his shirt. It hit Shiro's palm in a rush, dripping between his fingers and back onto Keith. He let out a particularly loud groan slip when Keith came, feeling Keith contract around him.

Shiro didn't bother trying to keep his thrusts even, especially now with Keith hypersensitive and moaning at every additional movement. He kept going - hard and fast - until he felt his balls start to ache, and his lower stomach felt warm. Keith could feel him come inside him, even through the condom - it took Shiro several pumps before he was done, his head leaning on Keith's shoulder.

Keith almost laughed that Shiro was still managing to hold him up.

After a moment, Shiro slowly pulled out, taking off his condom and tossing it into the toilet behind them.

"We can probably still make the toast," Shiro shyly offered, shifting Keith in his arms. "If we hurry up."

Keith snorted, feeling a smile settle on his lips. "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> shiro and keith met in the military - keith only went long enough for a scholarship - and afterwards shiro left with him for college, got a political science masters, and ended up hot on that campaign trail
> 
> catch me on the flip side on my tumblr @paladinlion  
> 


End file.
